


Wish

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Prompt: Emma’s first time celebrating an enchanted forest holiday that doesn’t exist in our world?





	Wish

_“Ask your wishes here!”_

The sign was covered in moving vines and magicked candlelight and Emma could do nothing but to look at it, still not used to such display of magic. Not when almost all the magic she had seen during her years in Storybrooke had been either defensive or offensive spells. Still, the floating lights merely stayed there, swinging slightly from one side to the other as children and adults approached the different stands the fairies had simply raised overnight.

A smile on their faces, the former nuns delighted each person that approached them with something simple; baubles made out of light and power appearing out of nowhere and stopping themselves in front of the eager hands of the ones who had wished for them. The display of magic made the blonde feel lightheaded, the scent of ozone far too strong there, at the edge of Storybrooke’s natural border with what had become the new Enchanted Forest after the Merge.

“Enjoying the festivities?”

The question came as a mutter from her right side, where Regina’s keen eyes stared at her with a mix of amusement and vague discomfort, probably because of the same pent-up energy Emma could feel running around them, in the form of too many wishes waiting to be brought to life. Slightly rosy-cheeked because of the winter-breeze, Regina looked amazing and Emma needed to bite down her bottom lip as she hummed, the lightheadedness quickly disappearing as the brunette sent a wave of soft purple magic on her way.

“Thank you.” She muttered, puffs of air raising from her mouth as she spoke. “It was…”

“Too much.” Regina finalized with a nod and Emma could feel her lips tugging upwards at the older woman’s tone.

She, after all, had said the same thing to Blue when the faery had asked to reinstate what Emma had later on heard was called the Fae Day.

“Is just an excuse for fairies to show off.” Regina had grumbled that night, as they both readied themselves for bed. “Entire towns prepare to receive the fairies and they grant small wishes to children; nothing too powerful, mere seconds of happiness that disappear as quick as a bubble.”

“But I’ve never seen one.” Emma had reminded her, and Regina had rolled her eyes but smiled as Emma slipped inside the already warm sheets, an invite on her eyes as she turned to look at her.

“I suppose I could say yes to Blue…” She had finally said, lips already puckering and kissing the blonde’s cheek in one quick movement.

Now, as Emma heard the beginning of the dance in the middle of a clearing that would eventually lead for the final hours of the Day, she could understand better Regina’s doubts regarding the day: too many wishes, too many magic, too many power.

And still, she felt completely elated at the display, even if she still had to ask for a wish. Turning and capturing Regina’s figure in a lazy circle as the brunette automatically did the same, she cocked her head, as if thinking.

“Is it too late to ask for my wish?”

Regina smiled a little as she let her hands fall from Emma’s shoulders to the small of her back, fingers interlacing there and pressing the blonde against her. It was just enough for both of them to feel the rise of their chests as they breathed, music and chitchat fading on the background as Regina narrowed her eyes, the glow the fairy lights created haloing Emma’s face and creating shadows that parted on her eyes and mouth.

“I don’t know.” She replied, her words a soft breath against Emma’s lips. The blonde had stilled, her own arms still around Regina’s neck, her right thumb drawing small circles just above her vertebrae, enough for the brunette to shiver just slightly, mouth drawing a slow, lazy smile. “You would need to ask the fairies for that.”

Emma chortled at that, her pink lips parting, teeth gleaming and dirty-white sparks crackling on her hair.

“I want a wish from a sorceress.” She replied, voice a whisper that barely left her, the heat beneath her word warming Regina’s body, curling on her stomach as the blonde let one hand fall from her neck, two fingers tilting her chin in one gentle pull. “Could you give it to me?”

Regina growled softly, the sound the only warning Emma got before the brunette lounged forward, capturing her lips into a kiss, plumb-colored smoke covering them both.


End file.
